


The Glade 2: electric boogaloo

by AnxietyIncarnate



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: I should add that I have never watched Teen Wolf, Lil bit of Teen Wolf, Pretty much all the gladers - Freeform, Snippets of group chat conversations, Swearing, Thomas is Stiles Stilinski, and love vine, boys and girls were in the maze together because I said so, but it probably isn’t overly important to the story, except for me, group chat shenanigans, had to restart the story because I couldn’t think of how to continue from where I was, nobody knows where newt came from, they all have gen z humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyIncarnate/pseuds/AnxietyIncarnate
Summary: Newt: I hate school so much. I am disgusted, I am revolted.Thomas: I pledge my entire life to our lord and saviour Jesus Christ and THIS is the thanks I get?Jeff: yes, apparently.
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

Group: Trauma Support

Andrew Peterson: hey all, Sandra and I have created this group to help you keep in contact, and to help each other recover from the trauma of the maze.

Sandra McConnell: they’re probably all in school right now, Andrew.

Andrew Peterson: oh yeah, probably.

—————————

Newt: I hate school so much. I am disgusted, I am revolted. 

Thomas: I pledge my entire life to our lord and saviour Jesus Christ and THIS is the thanks I get?

Jeff: yes, apparently.

Minho: rip

——————————

Thomas: so according to my dad, my old best friend thought that me going missing was his fault so that’s a thing I’ve gotta resolve

Newt: go talk to him then u shank

Thomas: :( I don’t wanna go alone

Newt: ffs 

————————————-

Alby: so where did everyone end up? I’m in Chicago

Newt: Tommy and I are in Beacon Hills, California. It’s very absurd.

Minho: y are you in California? Aren’t you British?

Newt: supposedly

Newt: the government has no idea what the fuck is going on so here I am

Thomas: ye

Sonya: Nice, I’m in New York 

Minho: hey, same!

Harriet: I am in Boston 

Aris: I’m in Massachusetts 

Gally: Toronto 

Clint: lol, Gally’s Canadian

Chuck: Canada is better than the untied states, shuck face. I’m in Ottawa.

Gally: hell yes, anyone else in Canada?

Teresa: I am! A little town called Bancroft, it’s very quiet.

Ben: nice, I’m in London, Ontario.

Newt: fake Britain lol

Minho: XD

—————————————-

Clint: apparently I’ve gotta go to school to be a doctor now

Clint: I already know how to doctor I’ve fixed broken legggsssss

Newt: I have a limp, Clint.

Clint: ur fine u can walk

Newt: true

Ably: apparently you’ve gotta go to school to do anything.

Jeff: >:( 

————————————————-

Thomas: I was a very strange child before the maze, apparently 

Minho: was?

Alby: Lol

Thomas: rood.

Newt: he was stranger than he is now

Minho: that sounds terrifying.

Newt: it really is.


	2. Chapter 2

Group: trauma support 

Teresa: I have this project where I’m supposed to teach my class a life skill? Wtf am I gonna teach these idiots? 

Thomas: u can teach them how to run for ur life

Teresa: that’s ur thing

Thomas: tru. I have a masters degree in running for my life. I should teach track and field.

Alby: you could teach them codebreaking, you have the maps, yeah?

Teresa: yeah, I have them. It’s not exactly a life skill tho.

Gally: it kept us alive, it’s a life skill.

Teresa: u know what? Works for me.

—————————————————

Aris: I’m bored. 

Gally: go outside then

Aris: and do what?

Thomas: run.

Aris: or what?

Thomas: (:

Aris: ok ok, I’m running! 

Thomas: u better watch out. u better wATCH OUT. U BETTER WATCH OUT 

—————————————-

Thomas: Halloween is weird

Thomas: why are they carving food? We could eat that but they’re just carving creepy faces into it?

Thomas: WHY ARE THERE TINY EVIL CHILDREN EVERYWHERE OH MY GOSJSJSN

Newt: the tiny children got him.

Newt: oh nvm it was just Scott my bad.

Minho: hshskkskhshsh

Minho: did he scream

Newt: ye, and then he took off running

—————————————

Minho: Thomas did u escape from the scary children 

Thomas: mmhm, Newt and me are watching a movie now

Minho: which movie?

Thomas: nightmare before Christmas

Minho: o I saw that the other day it’s good

Thomas: ye But I have no idea what Christmas is

Minho: neither did I but it looks cool 

Newt: yes now shush it’s movie time.

Minho: :(

Thomas: :(

——————————-

Gally: *image attached* what the fuck is this?

Teresa: it’s Snow, it’ll last for months and cause a ton of chaos.

Teresa: that’s what my mom says, anyway.

Gally: it’s cold and I don’t know how I feel about it

Chuck: well that’s what happens when you’ve lived in a desert for as long as you can remember and then you move to Canada.

Aris: ^^^^

——————————-

Clint: Jeff

Jeff: ye?

Clint: how tf are we supposed to get into med school if we missed three years of education 

Jeff: idk, hack the system or somethin.

Sandra McConnell: no

Jeff: :(

——————————————


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this was actually the first chapter I wrote for this story.

Group: trauma support 

Newt: our teacher told us to write an essay about our lives, I think Tommy and I traumatized her

Gally: Lmao

Teresa: YASS 

Jeff: XD

Alby: nsksksjsjkskssksk

Thomas: we just got sent to the councillors office :\ 

Newt: don’t worry, we’ll traumatize him too. 

Clint: I’m dying XD 

Minho: :( lucky

Sonya: why does Clint get to be the one who dies? That’s not fair!

Aris: y’all I stg I’m tryina study. Can’t do that when I’m LAUGHING

Newt: school is too stressful. Who wants to go back to the maze instead?

Thomas: me

Alby: me

Minho: me 

Harriet: 100% yes

Teresa: definitely me

Sonya: absolutely 

Aris: yes

Gally: me

Sandra McConnell: that is not what this group chat is for

Newt named the group: Glade Two

Sandra McConnell: NO!!! 

Ben: screw u, Sandra. U ain’t shit.

Alby removed Sandra McConnell from the chat

Newt: :)

Andrew Peterson added Sandra McConnell to the chat

Newt: :(

Sandra named the group: trauma support 

Thomas named the group: Tim Tim plays for days in the maze

Sandra McConnell: I give up

Newt: Huzzah!

Aris: Freedom!

Newt named the chat: Glade 2: Electric Boogaloo 

Thomas: iconic

Andrew Peterson: this group chat was made to get over trauma, not for all of you to make light of the situation.

Ben: screw u, Andrew. U ain’t shit

Alby removed Andrew Peterson, and Sandra McConnell from the chat

Alby: down with authority 

Thomas: amen to that

Newt: shoulda done that a long time ago

——————————————

Thomas: we should pool our money and buy an apartment building 

Minho: we can’t afford and apartment building!

Thomas: that’s why we save money, we need a small one.

Newt: it can be the new glade.

Aris: heck yeah

Gally: or we could, u know, just build one?

Alby: in THIS economy? Unlikely 

Gally: oh yeah I forgot about that

Thomas: how tf do you forget about that

Gally: idk

Thomas: is the glade even being used for anything tho? 

Newt: not to my knowledge 

Clint: I think they kinda just left it

Alby: I think they’re tearing down the actual maze portion of it

Thomas: oh, great. Now it’s broken.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas: Alby

Alby: yeah?

Thomas: what was that thing you said when I first arrived in the glade?

Alby: I said a lot of things, Thomas. You’re gonna have to be more specific

Thomas: something about being human I think

Alby: If you ain’t scared, you ain’t human?

Thomas: yes! 

Newt: he just,,, he said that to Scott

Newt: AND SCOTT SAID WELL ITS GOOD THAT IM NOT HUMAN THEN

Alby: HSKJSDFSG

——————————————————

Sonya: I’m gonna bring down the patriarchy 

Aris: I’m gonna bring down the government 

Jeff: who the fuck put the Cheeto in charge anyways?

Clint: trump isn’t a Cheeto

Clint: people LIKE cheetos

Jeff: oh true

Jeff: who put the ‘annoying orange’ in charge then?

Clint: idk, some idiot probably.

Gally: it’s a great time to remember that the American voting system sucks

Teresa: Canada for the win, I guess

Aris: yoU GUESS?

Teresa: I guess.

Winston: why couldn’t like, a six year old Harry Potter be our president instead?

Gally: because the untied states doesn’t care about you or your problems.

———————————-

Thomas sent a photo:  
*Thomas and Newt are standing next to a large van, a couple suitcases are sitting nearby*

Thomas: it’s winter break. road trip time y’all! 

Newt: Road trip! Road trip!

Minho: ooooo where u going?

Thomas: :) 

Thomas: places.

Newt: many places

Thomas: many many places

Newt: u better watch out. 

Minho: I feel threatened 

Thomas: you should

————————————

Newt sent a photo:  
*Jeff is facing away from the camera, walking down the street*

Newt: got em.

Jeff: whAT THE FUCK

Minho: hjlksh

Newt sent a photo  
*Jeff is in the back seat of the van, flashing a peace sign*

Newt: we’re coming for u Clint 

Clint: I’m being rescued thank god

—————————————

Jeff sent a photo:  
*a sign on the side of the road, it reads “road work ahead”*

Jeff: I sure hope it does.

—————————————

Clint sent a photo  
*Jeff, Thomas, and Newt are all sitting around a table at McDonald’s, smiling at the person taking the photo*

Clint: I’ve been rescued.

Minho: is your road trip srsly just kidnapping all of us?

Thomas: unfortunately, no. We’re on our way to Disney. Clint and Jeff just happen to be on the way.

Newt: the next road trip will be for kidnapping, don’t worry

Thomas: Ye!

Minho: Ye!

Aris: Ye!

Alby: Ye!

Sonya: Ye!

—————————————

Thomas sent a photo  
*Clint and Jeff in the back seat of a car, Jeff is flipping the camera off, while Clint is holding up a peace sign*

Thomas: Jeff’s dad came and got them :(

Newt: aw I wanted to keep them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see what a six year old Harry Potter would be like, go read this awesome fic!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312027/chapters/53293504
> 
> It was written by my absolute favourite person in the whole wide world


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit shorter, I’ve been working full time and had almost no time to write. I’m off for the week tho so I’ll try to get a bunch done (no promises)
> 
> I will once again say that I have NEVER watched teen wolf, and only know it from maze runner fanfics soo....

Chat: Wolves

Stiles: oh look, it’s my favourite woofers

Scott: woofers? Really Thomas?

Stiles: ye.

Stiles: wait no, Bark is my favourite woofer

Scott: I’ve been replaced, smh.

Stiles: y is my name in this chat still stiles? 

*Stiles changed his name to Thomas*

Thomas: :) 

Scott: hjksdfg

Derek: u enjoying Disney?

Thomas: yes.

Thomas sent a photo:  
*Newt posing dramatically in front of the Tower of Terror*

Scott: so scary

Thomas: lol. 

———————————-

Group: Glade 2: electric boogaloo 

Newt: it’s a small world, apparently.

Thomas: a world of laughter, tears, hopes, and fears?

Newt: ew no

Newt: it’s a world of pure chaos, it’s just small.

Minho: hjksdfg 

Alby: y tho?

Newt sent a photo  
* taken from around the corner of a building, Sandra McConnell is standing in line to meet a Disney character with her children*

Aris: o shit

Ben: heck it’s her  
Ben: run bois, run!

Thomas: ye we’re running, we’re running calm tf down

————————————————————

Thomas sent a photo:  
*a tiny spider on a windowsill*

Newt: I love him.

Thomas: gud, he loves u.

Newt: at least something loves me XD

Thomas: I’m love u 

Newt: gayyyy

Newt: yayyy*

Newt: hdjdhbffb

Minho: no pretty sure u were right the first time

Thomas: oh probably 

Newt: hell ye.

Minho: congratulations you two are officially the last to know.


End file.
